Mine
by Ltscw
Summary: He was the school captain. Her the school beauty. But with her also being the 'nerd' of the school, their worlds weren't supposed to come together. Well their feelings and fate had other ideas in mind.


_Okay, here's another quick Troyella one-shot for you guys. I guess I'll still be popping these out every once in a while for the hell of it. So anyway you all know what to do. Read, review, enjoy. Laters!_

* * *

**Mine**

"Damn it…Troy…we…can't." Gabriella managed to gasp out. But she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. As much as her mind was screaming no her body kept responding to his advances with a mind blowing yes.

"And why not?" he whispered seductively into her ear, his fingers pulling her thigh length skirt up and around her waist.

"Because we're at school." she moaned feeling his fingers now tracing down between her legs and to the apex of her core, causing her to groan when his finger tips brushed against her clit. "We…might get…caught."

"That just makes it more exciting." he responded back to her while quickly hooking the offending garment and quickly and pulling it down her legs. Again she kept wanting to deny him the satisfaction, but she couldn't if she tried. Every attempt to avoid Troy Bolton ended up the same, with him wanting her and her wanting him. She was the school nerd, but still sought after by half of the male school population for being the Hispanic beauty she was. "Besides, I know how much you love me teasing you."

"Damn you." she groaned feeling two of his long fingers press and enter between her wet folds. Gasping she kept her hands pressed against the bricks of the school wall letting her body finally take over despite her emotional state. She wanted, no, needed to have him here and now. But she was supposed to be the pure one. She school virgin that was beyond touchable. How she had managed to keep up that façade for the last year and a half she had no clue. Troy had marked his territory, even if they weren't dating. In fact she denied every date offer he threw at her. The basketball star and nerd had no reason to be together, but she couldn't stay away or avoid him if she tried.

"You can't deny you're loving this Montez." he chuckled almost sadistically, his fingers now thrusting deeper and harder. She knew there was no way of denying it. Her body had always naturally reacted to his touch and caresses regardless of where he had her at. "Judging by how wet you are already, I can tell you are."

"Fuck you." she gasped out feeling her inner muscles clamping down on his fingers. _"Damn it…" _she then muttered to herself. It was a sign that she was about to climax. And that she didn't want to do already as she knew it wouldn't be complete without coming together with him.

"Is that what you want Montez?"

"Damn it Troy…if you don't get inside me right now, you'll…OH SHIT!" she about screamed out feeling when his full length slammed fully into her. "Oh god fuck me Troy!"

"As you wish my princess." he confidently responded. He knew there wasn't much time to waste but pleasuring his girl was foremost. With long, hard, powerful thrusts he filled her wet cavern with his lust and love. She would never admit back to him that she felt the same way. He had an inkling that she did but never forced it out. He was more than happy with the way things were now.

As for Gabriella, she could only gasp and moan feeling as he filled her with his length, the tip of him bumping against her uterus while his balls slapped against her clit, heightening the sensations that were traveling through her body. "Damn it Troy faster…fuck me like you mean it already!"

"Damn I love it when you talk dirty." he whispered seductively into her ear. There was no way he could deny his princess of an order like that and began slamming faster into her wetness. "It really turns me on hearing you say that."

"Don't talk, just…oh god…so good Troy…"

"Only the best for you Montez." he panted out, his breathing getting heavier against her ear.

"Pro…tec…tion…" she then managed to get out, but it fell on deaf ears as he continued to pleasure his lady. There was no comparison to the other girls he had been with. She was the best hands down. There was nobody else that he wanted other than her. He wasn't sure how or when but this girl was going to be his wife in the future. Even if he had to chase her down to do it. "Oh shit Troy…I'm about…to cum!"

"Cum with me Brie." he grunted back in response. Feeling her clamping down tight with each inward thrust he knew it wasn't going to be long. He had to be one with her no matter what the cost this time around. But what he didn't know was the secret that she was keeping from him. One that would tear her away from him without warning.

"FUCK TROY!" she then hissed out when she came. Not able to hold back any longer himself he came with her, his cum racing up into her petite body with such power that she almost screamed in ecstasy, but held back her passionate outburst so that they wouldn't be caught or seen, let alone heard. "My god Troy…"

"Best time ever." he said kissing the back of her neck and causing shivers to run down her spine.

"We better get back to the others." she said kissing his cheek back. He nodded and slowly slipped out of her, one last moan coming out between her soft lips as she hated not being filled by his heat. "Shit Troy did you use protection?!"

"Umm…no…guess I forgot to this time." he admitted smirking.

"Well it's whatever I guess." she sighed pulling her underwear back on and then straightening up her skirt. "We should be safe as I should be pretty far from my fertile period."

"You sure about that?"

"I know my body Troy. Now come on. I'm sure the others are wondering why we're not with the rest of the graduation party."

"Lead the way Montez."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am mom." Gabriella said smiling at her mom three months later. "I know what I told the others, but I'll tell them what's going on once we get there." But in secret she knew she wasn't going to say anything. She didn't want anyone, especially him, to know what had changed or happened.

"Alright if you say so sweetheart. I know Stanford was your goal but if you're willing to come to New York with me, that's fine also."

"It's only for a year. I plan on going to Duke University after that for their business school program."

"Following in your mothers foot steps are you?"

"Just trying to do what's right for me and my child." Gabriella said placing a hand on her stomach. Though their relationship got tense when she first found out about the pregnancy, they worked things out somehow, came up with a plan, and planned to help each other out in end with their new dreams and goals.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?!"

"Easy Troy!" Chad yelled pushing his best friend off of him. He could see the fires of rage roaring through his eyes, but could also see the heartbreak he was feeling at that very same moment. "We don't know where in the hell she went! The last she told everyone she was going to go to Stanford in California but something probably changed somewhere over the summer."

"Doesn't Taylor have a way of contacting her like she normally does?"

"Hell naw man. She deleted her Facebook, changed her phone number, and everything else in between. There's no way to contact her even if we tried. Why in the fuck do you care anyway?"

"Why in the hell are you asking that in the first place?"

"Dude, are you in love with Montez?"

"So what if I am? Why should you care? You never have before."

"This is shocking coming out of you. Troy Bolton, the schools hero, in love with the school's nerd. I never thought I would see the day."

"Shut the fuck up Chad." Troy hissed out angrily, the fires of hell burning in his eyes. "That girl is mine. I won't give up until I find her again."

"In that case I wish you luck. But you aren't going anywhere anyway. You're already committed to Berkley this fall so you have to stick to it no matter what now." Troy just huffed and tossed his phone against the wall of his bedroom, letting it bounce off of that and then his desk before it finally landed on the floor. Sighing he then flopped over onto his bed groaning with disbelief. "I should have fucking told her…"

"Do you think that would have kept her here?"

"If not here, then at least at my side where she belong….no…where I want her to be."

"If that's what you want then you got a lot of soul searching to do brother. Because like it or not, she's not going stick it out with someone who has a playboy personality like yourself."

"Don't fucking remind me…" he responded with yet another sigh. But deep down he knew Chad was right. He was going to have to buck up and change his ways. If he was going to be the man that he knew his Gabriella deserved, it was going to have to start with him making some drastic changes.

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Well look at you."

"OH MY GOD! TAYLOR!" Gabriella squealed out while hugging her best friend. "How did you find out about my graduation day?"

"Internet honey. You forget it's a wealth of information these days."

"That's true." she giggled. "But how were you able to make it? Didn't you have your graduation ceremony yet?"

"Yep last week. I was able to book a flight to see you at the last minute. But look at you honey! Baby momma and all! Still looking as good as you did back in high school!"

"Took a lot to get back to this figure. Hips are a bit wider but I still got more than my fair share of stares from the boys."

"I bet you did girlfriend. Now, where is this kid of yours?"

"Oh, you heard about that too?"

"Yeah but only through Kelsi. Trust me honey, me and her are the only two who know anything about it."

"You promise?"

"Honey, have I ever once let you down or lied to you?"

"No can't say you have." Gabriella giggled back.

"Exactly now show me the way."

"Come on. She's with my mom somewhere in this maddening crowd of people."

"Oh lord help us all."

"Tell me about it! My daughter is a people person!" Gabriella giggled as they fought through the crowd of people. "Says hi to everyone that she can!"

"Sounds like the opposite of you."

"She pretty much is!"

* * *

That same day in Albuquerque, Troy had still not given up on the search for the girl he loved. As much as the ladies at Berkley hated it, and as mad as his father was for not wanting to join the NBA, there was something much more important than just basketball. "Still not giving up huh?"

"No Chad I'm not. And why aren't you with Taylor? I mean, that girl came back just to be with you for some reason."

"She jetted off to North Carolina. Attending a friends graduation out there or something like that."

"A friend in North Carolina? Hell of a haul if you ask me."

"Is what it is. Who was I to argue?"

"Right." Troy chuckled. "I don't think you've ever won an argument against that woman."

"Be a cold day in hell if I did."

"You aren't kidding on that one."

* * *

"So she's Bolton's kid?"

"Yeah." Gabriella said quietly as the two watched her four year old daughter run around the back yard of their home. Thankfully it had turned out to be a very clear and warm summer day. Perfect for little ones like Madeline Montez to be outside playing to wear off the overly full energy reserves she was constantly known to have. "He…was the only one…I had ever been with."

"Was it an actual relationship though?"

"No. I guess he thought it was. And maybe somewhere in my heart I had hoped it would be. But I don't think it would have ever worked out."

"As dumb as I think this question is, and I can't believe I'm asking it, but have you ever gave thought to giving it a chance?"

"I asked myself that question the entire time we were in that situation. But in the end I could never picture anything happening."

"Why not?"

"You know why Tay. The jock and the nerd. Two different worlds who have no right, or reason, to ever be together. Everyone instead pictured him being with the popular Sharpay Evans."

"And you and me both…OOF!" she then giggled. "Hi Madeline!"

"Hi!" the bright blue eyed little girl giggled out. "Come play with me!"

"Well what do you want to play sweetie?"

"Tag!"

"Get your running shoes on girl because I'm going to get you!" she then smirked.

"You're it!" Madeline then giggled tapping Taylor on the head.

"Oh it's game on now!" she laughed getting up from the shaded tree they were sitting under. "Come on Gabriella, let's teach your girl how we do it back home!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Later that evening as Taylor stood in the doorway to Madeline's bedroom, she couldn't help but smile watching the mother daughter duo while Gabriella read her a bedtime story before heading off to sleep. The entire afternoon she had spent with them was completely fun and refreshing. A far thought from what she had thought it was going to be. In all reality she was expecting to see a struggling and tired college student. Breaking out of her trance she answered her cell phone hearing it ringing from her pants pocket. "Hey there lunkhead."

"_Love you too." _the mischievous voice on the other end responded.

"I know you do Chad. I love you too babe. What's up?"

"_Just figured I would give you a call to see how you're doing with your friend."_

"So far it's been awesome. Her daughter is really adorable and fun to be with. Pretty well behaved too on top of that."

"_That's cool. Never thought you would be the type who likes kids."_

"Baby I love kids. Hope to have one or two myself in the future."

"If that's what you want I'll give them to you."

"Well aren't you talking like you're all hot stuff now." she giggled. "But anyway right now I'm watching my friend read Madeline a bedtime story and it's really cute seeing them interact with each other."

"Gabriella!" her mom called walking past Taylor into Madeline's room.

"_Gabriella?!" _Chad said shocked. _"I know I just heard that right! That was her mom's voice! You're really with Gabriella?!"_

"Sh…shoot." Taylor groaned keeping herself from saying that one word that wasn't meant to be heard by little ears. "Yes, I'm with Gabriella."

"_So that's why you went off to North Carolina!"_

"Please don't tell Troy, Chad! He'll flip out if he knows Gabriella is here."

"_I already know." _Troy then said, making Taylor aware that they had switched off the phone to him from Chad. _"I want to talk to her, now."_

"Not now Troy."

"_Fine. See you in two days. And don't tell Gabriella I'm coming. I don't want her running away from me again."_

"Knock it off Troy!" Taylor whispered to him hiding around the corner from Madeline's room. "You don't own her so quit acting like it!"

"_It's not that Taylor. I'm freaking in love with her. I'll do whatever it takes to make her realize that."_

"Well in that case, I pray you bring your a-game. Otherwise you're going to get nowhere really quick."

"_I know Taylor." _he sighed. _"All I really want is your support."_

"You'll get it if you can prove one other thing to me."

"_What's that?"_

"Proof that you can be a father without freaking out on Gabriella."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Troy, she had a kid. A little girl. And it's your child."

"Shit…."

* * *

"I can't believe he found out…" Gabriella sighed as they waited at the airport terminal in the Raleigh-Durham International airport. "This is not how I wanted things to go."

"Blame Chad for opening his mouth."

"And my mom for opening hers Tay." she sighed. "Now I have to face him head on about everything. I am totally not ready for that."

"Well his flight will be here…in thirty minutes. How about we go have something to drink or eat while we wait?"

"Sure. Maybe it'll help me calm my nerves a bit."

"Come on then. I could use a cappuccino anyway."

* * *

Counting down the minutes to his arrival and finally seeing the father of her child, Gabriella began to carefully go through the years he had already missed in her mind. Knowing that what she did was probably best wasn't ever going to change. She couldn't trust his playboy ways back then and wasn't even sure if she could trust Troy now. Sure, she had sneaked in watching a few of his games here and there and had to admit, he was on top of his game. Never before had he looked so focused as he played as he did during his college games. Sometimes she could even see the determination in his eyes that if she thought back to them now, still made her catch her breath at their intensity. _"Damn it…there's those feelings creeping up on me again…"_

"Something on your mind girlfriend?"

"Yeah, about a million things if I think about it. And I'm not sure how in the hell I'm going to handle it all."

"Well while you were spacing out, they just called that his flight has just landed. So I suppose we had better get out there."

"Great." and with a heavy sigh they left the coffee shop to wait on his arrival in hopes it wouldn't start out on a rough patch.

* * *

Walking into the airport terminal and then through baggage claim to get his luggage, Troy got more and more nervous to not only see the girl of his dreams, but his daughter as well. He still had no clue how in the hell he was going to handle parenthood, but he was going to have to give it a shot. Not that he had a choice in that now. He was going to use all that he could to prove to Gabriella that he loved her, even if it did mean a crash course in parenting. "Well, here goes nothing." he sighed walking towards the lobby of the station. "I guess it's now or never to make things right."

* * *

"Taylor, I'm getting nervous."

"Just calm down! I already warned him that if he tries pulling anything, he'll have my wrath to face. And you know I don't put up with his shit."

"At least you know how to handle him. I'm still scared of how I'll react when I see him."

"Better figure it out fast because here he comes." she said pointing to the escalators. Looking up she felt her breath hitch and heart beginning to beat faster. He was just as handsome, if not more so, than he was the last time she saw him. The same shaggy hair, a bit taller than before, but still had that muscular tone to his face as he probably did the rest of his body. Almost the epitome of the perfect man. "He still looks good doesn't he?"

"Shut up!" Gabriella hissed out elbowing her friend. "I don't need you teasing me right now!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Taylor giggled.

"God your fucking terrible."

"Still haven't changed much have you?" Troy chuckled looking at the Hispanic beauty that still had his heart. "You look beautiful Brie."

"Not looking so bad yourself Troy. Though I can't tell if you've changed your ways or not."

"We'll talk about that later. So where is this kid of mine that I keep hearing about?"

"At home." I said quietly. "She's pretty rambunctious so I didn't want to bring her to an airport just to wait for you. Mom is watching her so I suggest that if you want to meet her, let's get moving instead of wasting time here."

"And still as straight forward as ever." He sighed. "But alright, lead the way."

* * *

The car ride back to Gabriella and her mom's house was a quiet albeit tense one as neither Gabriella spoke much if at all to each other. And Taylor was pretty sure that was a sign that their feelings for each other were more than just present, but completely accounted for. But she didn't say a word because there was already enough hostility between the two that the wrong word would have lit a fuse that she for one just didn't want to deal with. So leaving it at that she felt was the best solution until they could talk freely and openly on their own.

The moment Troy walked into the spacious house that Gabriella and her mom lived in with Madeline, he instantly knew that his daughter had a more than adequate life and home. In fact, he was pretty sure it was fancier than the house they had back in Albuquerque. "Wow, nice place you got here."

"It's home and it's pretty cozy so we like it." Gabriella responded.

"Oh by the way, does our daughter…"

"Know about you? Yes, she does. She knows your face and has seen you play games here and there. But other than that she knows nothing about you."

"And why is that?"

"How would you like to be a child who knows she has a playboy as a father?" and with that stab at his past she walked into the house towards the kitchen to meet up with her mom and Madeline.

"She doesn't pull any punches Troy." Taylor warned him. "In fact, I think she's become stronger and tougher since she's become a parent."

"I can see that." he sighed. "But man, that hurt."

"The truth usually does. I just hope you changed like you said you have."

"Taylor, I have two and a half months to do that. I don't care what it takes, but I have to show her I'm serious about this."

"I just hope you are." she responded taking a stab at him herself. Sighing he followed her into the house now knowing that he was going to be for a long and hard summer.

* * *

A month into his stay, Gabriella had to admit that he and Madeline had really connected to each other. Taylor left a few days after he had arrived so she could be with Chad for the summer but Gabi was still nervous about being alone with Troy. She had reassured her though that he wouldn't make any wrong moves on her or Madeline. She trusted that promise and promised herself that she would work with him as nicely and cordially as possible. "Everything alright honey?"

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, everything is fine. Just watching Troy push Madeline on the swing outside that's all."

"Why aren't you out there with them? I think she would enjoy having both her parents out there."

"Because I don't want to get too close to him. I'm afraid I would get hurt again."

"You took that gamble once you started sleeping with him didn't you?" Maria said smirking at her daughter. "Or am I wrong on that assumption?"

"No, you're right." her daughter sighed out in response. "I pretty much screwed up on that decision."

"I don't think it's that you screwed up honey. You were just afraid to take a chance and ran away from what you were really feeling."

"Do you really think that's what it was? Me running away from things?"

"I think, mi hija," Maria responded while kissing her daughters forehead. "that is what you need to find out for yourself."

* * *

"_Another month and a half and he'll be gone again." _she thought to herself later that evening. Laying in bed she tossed and turned not in an effort to fall asleep, but to try to relax after the talk she had had with her mom in the kitchen. _"I may not see him again…Madeline may not get to see her father again…but what if mom was right? What if I did run away from everything? Did I really hurt myself doing so in that process?"_

"Over thinking again Brie?"

"Oh, Troy!" she giggled getting knocked out of her trance. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that. Something up?"

"Not at all. I just put Madeline to bed. I have to say though, she's a handful to get to sleep."

"Tell me about it. She's been a ball of energy since day one."

"I can see that." he chuckled. "Okay if I come in just so we can talk?"

"Sure that's fine. Come on in. Take a seat anywhere."

"Thanks." he responded walking into her room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"So what's on your mind Troy?"

"A lot of things really. Being a father, being able to see Madeline again, when I would be able to visit…"

"Well I think you've proven that you can be a good father to her, so you're more than welcome to see her anytime you want Troy."

"That's what I'm worried about though."

"Why? I just said you could…"

"It's the distance Brie."

"Oh yeah, that." she responded quietly as she leaned back into her headboard. "I guess that would take a lot of figuring out."

"Yeah it would. Gabriella, I'm crazy about her. I've never thought I would like having kids, but the day I met and got to know her, man….how do I say this…"

"She wrapped you around her little finger?"

"Yeah, that." Troy chuckled. "I don't know how she did it but she did."

"She's good for that." Gabriella giggled out. "Somehow she is able to do that to everyone she meets."

"That's a scary thought."

"Tell me about it. Worries me to no end on some days."

"Want to know what else worries me Gabriella?"

"What Troy?"

"You." he finally admitted.

"Me?" she pondered curiously. "Why me Troy? What does that have to do with this whole equation?"

"Because as much as you don't want to hear it, I have to admit that I'm head over heels, crazy as hell in love with you."

"Troy…you know we can't. I mean…we're not supposed to be together."

"Just think about it." he whispered quietly as he stood up. "Because I've spent the last five years trying to change myself for the better. And after seeing what I've missed this month compared to those five years, I'm more determined now to prove how wrong you are about me."

"Troy…I…"

"Just think about it." So without another word he quietly left her room and went to the guest room where he had been staying leaving her to think about what he had just said.

* * *

Later that night while reading a book in bed, he himself pondered about what he had said just those very few hours ago. But he knew what he knew, what he felt, and what he was feeling now. Those feeling he had never said, never openly admitted to her, were just as strong now as they were back then. That very girl in the other room still had his heart no matter what others thought or said. "God I want to make her mine…" he whispered.

"Is that really true?" he then heard her voice whisper from his doorway. "Do you really love me so much that you came all the way here just for that reason?"

"Gabriella…"

"Just tell me the truth Troy." she said walking into his room.

"Yeah, I did Brie. I spent those entire five years looking for a way to find you." he said watching her sit on the bed next to him. "But I couldn't find anyone who knew where you were."

"But why me Troy? I was the geek during high school. You were the captain of the basketball team. You were supposed to be with Sharpay Evans while I was to remain a shadow never to be noticed by you."

"But you were noticed Gabriella. And the moment I saw you, I knew…"

"It was love?"

"Yeah. But I could just never admit it due to our…"

"Statuses. I know. I think that's where we both got scared. But now I think that maybe mom was right all along."

"About what?"

"Me running away from everything. What I knew, what I felt, how I felt…"

"Sure didn't take you long to think about that."

"Didn't have to. It's been on my mind these entire last five years. Guess it finally took seeing how serious you were about your feelings that finally got to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I completely am which is scary." she giggled shyly. "So do you really love me Troy?"

"More now than I ever have Brie."

"Then prove it to me." she quietly whispered crawling up to him. "If you can prove it by the way you make love to me, then I promise I'll give you my answer."

* * *

"Oh Troy…" she whispered feeling his kisses tracing up her neck and to that ever so sensitive spot just below her ear. He hadn't yet filled her need, or desire, to be filled by him. But instead for the last half hour in the shower all he had done was pleasure his lady with more touches and caresses than she could have ever wanted. It was as if he was treating her like a fragile piece of glass that could be easily broken. But the heat of their bodies along with the heat of the hot water beating upon their bodies made the moment all the more erotic and perfect in her mind. Which is all that she really wanted now that he was back in her life.

"Yes my beautiful Brie?" he whispered softly upon her lips while kissing her softly.

"Please…" she moaned trying to grind her wet lips against his teasing hand that was rested upon her wet core. "do something…I'm not sure how much more teasing I can take…"

"Just trying to be gentle baby." but to encourage her response, he gently and slowly pushed two long fingers into her, her wetness instantly coating his fingers as she winced. "Easy Brie…"

"Go…slow…" she moaned at the feeling of being filled for the first time in years. But god it was glorious. The same man who was about to make love to her was the same one who drove her wild those five years ago. "Oh god it feels good Troy…"

"Does it hurt baby?" he said now thrusting his fingers in and out at a slow gentle pace.

"A little," he heard her groan out. "but it feels so amazing…I've missed this so much Troy…."

"Still not as much as I've missed you." he chuckled kissing her softly while her arms wrapped around the back his neck.

"I've missed you too Troy." she giggled out pushing her hips back so his fingers would dip further into her. "Oh fuck…god right there…"

"Like this?" he smirked curling his fingers so they were brushing her inner walls.

"Yes!" she hissed out trying to get to that peak she missed so much. "Oh my…please Troy…"

"What do you want baby?"

"I need…to cum!" she hissed out, her inner muscles contracting harder and faster around his teasing fingers. "Oh god…faster Troy!" and still unable to deny his girl what she wanted he pushed her to the breaking point, her first orgasm in ages washing over her petite body like it had been her very first time. "Holy shit…" she panted out giggling. "I see you still have the magic touch."

"Only for…whoa!" he laughed when she grabbed his member and began stroking it wildly . "Never knew you to take charge like that before!"

"New girl, new rules." she smirked raising herself a bit and bringing his hard thick length against her wet clit. "You see, now that I'm all worked up, I think I deserve something else on top of that."

"And what would that be Brie?"

"You inside me." is what she whispered next. He nodded to her as she first rubbed his tip along her wet entrance, making sure he was lubed enough to slip in easy. Once sure that she was, she lowered onto him slowly, moaning not only in pleasure, but also slightly in pain since she had never been with anyone but him. "Easy Brie…"

"I will." she moaned out in response until she was fully seated upon him. "Wow, have you gotten bigger since the last time?"

"Possible." he chuckled out. "I did grow a bit more after high school."

"I like it." she giggled blushing. Flipping her long curvy hair back behind her she began the slow, steady rocking back and forth, setting her own pace until she was used to his size. During that time he gripped her breasts in his hands, taking his time to squeeze and tease them. "Mmm…you always were fond of my breasts weren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a breast man. And I do have to say that I really love yours."

"And I love you being inside of me." she whispered leaning back and stealing a kiss from his lips. "Now do me a favor."

"And that would be what my beautiful Brie?"

"Make love to me all night long like you mean it."

"That baby, I can definitely do."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Daddy!"

"Huh? Oh, hey kiddo." Troy groaned when she woke him up that next day. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Mommy says wake up! She making lunch and say you won't eat if you don't get up!"

"Okay, okay!" He laughed. "Let me get dressed and I'll be right down okay?"

"Otay!" she giggled running off and back downstairs.

"Now that's a wake up call I could get use to." he then chuckled out. Getting himself out of bed he managed to get himself a quick shower in before heading downstairs.

* * *

"_OH FUCK!" he heard her scream out against his shoulder, her orgasm ripping through her while he came deep and hard for the third time that evening. Panting she kept her muscles gripped onto his member, desperate to keep him hard within her. "Oh god Troy…I forgot how good this felt…"_

"_I can second that." he panted laying back onto the bed afterwards, watching as her sweat covered body glowed in the moonlight. "How much more do you think you can take? That was the third round baby. First two were in the shower."_

"_One or two more I think." she smirked leaning down and then rolling them over so he was now above her. "But only if you can handle it big boy."_

"_If that's a challenge then game on." he smirked._

"_Oh, and one more thing Troy."_

"_What would that be baby?"_

"_I love you too handsome…"_

* * *

"What are you thinking about buster?" Gabriella asked smirking as she tapped his head with a spoon.

"Oh hey," he chuckled out going back to his lunch. "Just remembering about last night."

"Pervert." she giggled. "You're lucky Madeline isn't here or else I would be scolding you."

"I would probably like that too much."

"Shut-up!" she giggled out once again. "Just finish your lunch! We're going out after you're done. If we're going to be a couple from here on out, we're going to have to learn to work with each other as a family."

"I'm already looking forward to it babe."

"Me too."

* * *

**Several Years Later**

"Troy Bolton, get a move on or you're going to be late!"

"Coming babe!" he yelled out in response from the second floor of their two story home.

"If I'm late to school it's your fault dad!" Madeline yelled to him.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he said reaching the foyer of the house. "Boy, you don't let me off easy do you?"

"Nope." Madeline giggled. "Come on daddy, you are a teacher!"

"I know I know!" he sighed. "Really honey, did she have to turn out so much like you?"

"You love it and you know it." his wife giggled while tending to their five month old twins in the living room. "Madeline, can you go check on Jacob please?"

"Again?" she groaned racing back upstairs to her baby brothers bedroom.

"Such is our lives." Troy chuckled out.

"Yeah but you love it babe." Gabriella giggled out. "I still can't believe that how fast things have gone since we've gotten together."

"Babe, you got to admit that you love it yourself."

"Mr. Bolton, you have made it absolutely perfect." she whispered walking up and kissing her husband. "I thank god everyday that he brought you back to me."

"And I thank him for never letting me give up on you." he said smiling. "I have one hell of a family now that I am never going to let go of."

"Speaking of family, we have an anniversary coming up. Don't you forget that. Your parents will be taking the kids that entire weekend so it'll be just me, you, and a quiet lake side cabin to ourselves."

"Mmm…don't tempt me sweetheart."

"I already am." she responded giving him a chaste kiss. "And don't you forget that."

"Aww…come on Brie." he groaned watching her saunter back teasingly to their twins.

"Dad, let's go!" Madeline yelled out reaching the foyer. "Jacob is good mom! He's still sleeping!"

"Thank you sweetheart! See you after school okay?"

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye honey!"

"Later Brie!" her husband called out as the two left out their front door. Smiling his wife went back to tending to their twin girls, both of whom had giant smiles on their faces and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

"YES! YES! Oh god…right…there!" his wife panted out, his hard dick ramming hard and deep into her with powerful thrusts. It was their anniversary weekend away from their jobs, the kids, and essentially life in general. "Now you…fuck…know why I have been holding…out on you!"

"I can feel it." her husband responded smirking down at her. Currently she had her legs pinned up and wide open by her husbands strong arms, gaining him easier and deeper access to her wet core. "You're pretty tight as always sexy."

"And you're almost too big for me." she gasped out propping her head up and watching as he thrust himself deeply in and out of his wife. "God it's so hot watching you do that to me."

"Do you like that baby?"

"Oh god yes!" she screamed out. "Fuck I'm going to cum Troy!"

"Cum with me baby!" he grunted out. "God I love you!"

"I love you too now let it go deep inside me!" she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck. Gasping for air the two came moments later, his heat spilling deep into his wife as she clung him close, her arms and legs holding tight around her husband holding him in as long as she could.

* * *

"So is this the perfect anniversary you were looking for baby?"

"More than I could have ever imagined." she sighed cuddling into her husbands side and resting her head on his chest. "But if we get another kid out of this I am permanently cutting you off."

"You wouldn't." he chuckled.

"No I wouldn't." she giggled. "But man we must be insatiable. I think I have the most active sex life ever compared to my friends."

"Well when you got a hot wife such as yourself, it's hard not to have hot sex with you."

"I could say the same for you mister." she giggled rolling up so she was now laying on top of him. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either Brie. You are the one and only for me and I plan on keeping it that way for a very long time."

"That better be a forever or else you aren't getting any more of this." she giggled sitting up and exposing her still naked body to his eyes. "Because according to your little friend, he wants some more of me."

"And what if he does."

"Well in that case," she smirked sitting up a bit and sliding herself back onto him with a moan. "I'm going to give it to him. Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart." he whispered softly. And the rest of their weekend not a moment was spared alone between the two. Because after five years apart and not knowing what each other really wanted, the promise they made to make up for all that lost time they were sure still had a long ways to go.


End file.
